<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starting Over by OliverBry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480756">Starting Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverBry/pseuds/OliverBry'>OliverBry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, The OA (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arranged Marriage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi, Run Away, Sexual Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverBry/pseuds/OliverBry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening her eyes she is met with his blue, he's deathly quiet, so much so that she didn't even hear him move. His eyes look as though they're swirling, filled with his thoughts, but struggles to put them into words. Reaching her arm up, she touches his chest, allowing her fingers to dance across the fabric. She grasps and does a small tug, to bring him closer, to urge him to lay here, feel what she feels, and allow that troubled look in his eyes to wither away. His smile returns and climbs on the bed to join Georgiana by her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Steve Winchell/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Starting Over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey Readers!</p>
<p>Thanks for taking the time to read my story, its my first time posting my work so please try and give me some feedback.</p>
<p>Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed beneath her is firm, grounding, the throw soft on the skin as she roles onto her back. Staring up at the ceiling, she finds amusement in how the worries just fade away around him, whatever terrible circumstances that has led her here becomes an after thought, barely registering in her mind. She close her eyes and just hover in the moment, afraid that even one small move will shatter this moment, and the pieces will fall away. Georgiana take a long deep breathe in and allows her lungs and nose to become filled with the sent of his cologne. Opening her eyes she is met with his blue, he's deathly quiet, so much so that she didn't even hear him move. His eyes look as though they're swirling, filled with his thoughts, but struggles to put them into words. reaching her arm up, she touches his chest, allowing her fingers to dance across the fabric. she grasps and does a small tug, to bring him closer, to eager him to lay here, feel what she feels, and allow that troubled look in his eyes to wither away. His smile returns and climbs on the bed to join Georgiana by her side.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>